Alisons Heart
by Maggie9
Summary: *Alison`s Dreams come true, Rafe & Elizabeth Grow Closer, Marissa And Alison Confort Please R
1. I dont

  
Alison fixed her wedding dress . She was going to married in less than a hour. But it didn't feel right. She was marrying Rafe but all she could thing of was Jack. Karen and the wedding party was waiting for her outside of her bridal room. Alison walked over to the mirror. She looked at the reflection. She saw a women who looked prefect in a long white dress but the only problem was she couldn't smile. She was marrying her true love, her soul mate but she wasn't happy. Before she could think anymore the door opened and her bridesmaids Karen & Marissa came in. They looked great. They wore a long silky pale yellow dress. " Alison are you ready to become Mrs Rafe Kovich ?" Karen asked. At that Alison burst into tears. Marissa & Karen ran over to her. " Alison what's wrong" Marrissa asked worried. " I don't what to marry Rafe" Alison said while hot tears ran down her face. Karen watched her friend as her tears ruined her make up " Alison your just nervous" Karen said to reassure her. " it's not normal to be wishing someone else was waiting for you at the end of the asle. Or that you could climb out that window and run" Alison said trying to make sense of what she was feeling. Karen though about what her friend had just told her " Well....... Go for it. Alison don't give up your happiness for someone else. Go to Jack". "How you know that I was thinking of Jack" Alison asked amazed that anyone had realized. " Alison anyone who has met you over the last few weeks should have been able to tell you love Jack. Now go and get your man". " Thanks Guys. Please Tell Rafe that i love him.But I can`t marry him" Alison said and then walked over to the window. She sat on the window sill and move her legs and long puffy white dress over than she jumped out. She looked back at Karen & Mirissa and smiled. And than took of her shoes and left them on the ground. Karen watched as she ran across the church lawn. She hoped nobody would noticed Alison and than walked out to bear the bad news to the groom. 

Jack sat down on the couch wishing that he was the man Alison was marrying. She was probably Mrs. Rafe Kovich by now. He put his head in his hands and though of Alison and all the great times they had spent together & they wonderful kiss they had shared. Than he heard a knock on the door. Actually it was more like pounding. He was going to tell them to go away till heard his name. It sounded like Alison but it couldn't be. He ran to the door. When he swung it open Alison was standing there in her wedding dress. You could tell she had been crying because her make up was ruined. " Jack i couldn't marry him" She said. Jack ran to her and lifted her up and twirled her around and around. When he stopped in let her down on to the grass. She stood there looking at him smiling. Than he pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was the happiest moment of his life. She looked like an angel standing there in her long white dress. And her blond curls falling over her shoulders. Her long vail was flowing down her back. She didn't have any shoes. Jack just wanted to pick her up and hold on to her and never let go. " Are you telling me that you didn't marry him. That you want to be with me". "Jack whenever i imaged getting married, Rafe was always waiting at the other end of the isle. But for the last few weeks i dreamed it was you. And all day i wished that i becoming Mrs. Alison Ramsey not Mrs. Alison Kovich. Jack, i need you. And nobody else" Alison said. "Oh Alison, i love you" With that he lifted Alison up and carried her inside. Alison let out her loud silly laugh. When Jack at her down on floor. She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him so that he was standing right in front. Than she pulled him into a long sweet kiss. When she let him go he dragged her to the couch and they sat down. " Alison, does this mean that we are, well, together" Jack asked hopeful. Alison looked at him with wonder in her eyes " Jack that's up to you. Do you want me to be your ,well, girlfriend" Alison asked. "More than anything else in the world" Jack responded happily. 

Rafe sat on the couch at Lucy and everything that had happened that day brought up millions questions in his mind like "Why Alison Had Left Him At The Alter" " Where Was She" & " Was She Ok" nobody had seen her sense Karen & Marissa had gone and checked in on her. " Jack, that's it. He is her best friend. She went to his house" Rafe said to Lucy " I gotta go and see" Rafe jumped up and ran out the door before Lucy could even open her mouth. 

Alison was on the couch with Jack. She had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie. She had taken of her wedding dress and changed into one of his T-shirts and boxers. Jack was sitting up watching Alison sleep. She had her head on his shoulder and he had wrapped his arm around her. " She loved him not Rafe" Jack though to himself. Than their was a knock on the door. Than without warning Rafe burst through the door "Is she here. Is Alison here" He asked out of breath. Than he saw her asleep in Jack's arms. Alison didn`t wake up. Rafe looked at the two not knowing what to believe " Jack get your arm of my fiancée, now" Rafe demanded. " You think she is still your fiancee, Rafe" Jack said getting mad. He slowly let Alison slide on to the couch. " ya i do. Because she is. I love her and she loves me. we are going to be husband and wife" Rafe said not so sure of himself anymore. Slowly Alison opened her eyes to come upon the drama unfolding right before her eyes in Jack's living room. " Rafe, what are you doing here" Alison asked. " Alison i came to find you. Where were did you go. We were supposed to get married" Rafe asked. " Rafe, I am so sorry. When you married Livvie, Jack gave me a shoulder to cry on. And well i began have feelings for him. And well I fell in love with him. Rafe..." Alison said trying to spear Rafe`s feelings. Rafe walked over to Alison. Than suddenly with out warning turned around and punched Jack in the face. Than before Jack realized he did twice more. Jack fell to the ground. "Jack" Alison sang out horrified. She ran to him and knelt by Jack. She stroked his face "Jack, come on wake up. Wake up". She looked at Rafe with haterd in her eyes " Rafe how could you do this. Call an ambulance. hurry" Alison screamed. Rafe called the ambulance and watched as Alison kissed Jack trying to wake him up. Rafe walked over to Alison and Jack and knelt down "Alison" Rafe begin to say but she cut him of " Rafe don't talk to me. Look what you did to Jack. I though i new you but i guess your not the Rafe i new. Because he would never hurt any other human being whatever the situation. I guess the man i loved disappeared when he married someone else. Two bad because i loved that i guy. So just leave i can wait by myself". Rafe looked at her and though about what she had said "Alison was Jack's girlfriend and there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe there was before this had happened but now Alison seemed to hate him. And now she loved Jack." he watched Alison look at Jack and all he could think was " She once looked at me that way". 

Later That Night At The Hospital   


Alison sat with Lucy ,Kevin, & Rafe waiting for Jack to be released. Alison didn't say anything. She just sat looking forward. Whenever Lucy & Kevin spoke to her she just nodded yes or no. Rafe was pretty silent two. Lucy was wondering what was going on between the three (Alison, Rafe, & Jack). Than Ian & Jack walked out of the room. Jack had a bandage on his forehead and that was pretty much it. But when Alison saw him she ran to him a gave him a big hug. Than they kissed. Lucy was shocked. She was supposed to being marrying Rafe that day and now she was kissing Jack. Lucy looked over at Rafe but the look on his face gave the answer. Alison had picked Jack over Rafe. It really was hard to believe. Jack and Alison were getting ready to leave. "Good Bye Lucy, Kevin. Thanks for coming." Alison said. Than looking at Rafe like she had never seen him before in he life she said " Rafe" very coldly. Than she walked away. Jack turned around and said good-bye and ran up to catch up to Alison. " Rafe what happened" Lucy asked "Are her and Jack......." " Yes Lucy they are. And there is nothing i can do about it. I lost her for good. She acted like she didn't even know me. Like i was a complete stranger to her, Not the man she was supposed to marry today. She told me something when we were waiting for the ambulance. She said i wasn't the man she fell in love with. ." Lucy is that true" Lucy didn't answer "Kevin is it" Rafe again asked. 


	2. Please Live

Livvie watched her former best friend and and tried to figure out whyAlison was here & not on her her honeymoon with Rafe. She had been on her way to her apartment but she a had gotten of at the wrong floor.She knocked on the door. Alison lifted her head from her hands and turned around. Tears were running down her face. When she saw Livvie her face turned stone cold. "Get out of my apartment Livvie" Alison said. "Ali, I just came in to say.. Livvie begin But Alison stopped her. " listen Livvie I don't care what you have to say. Because I had a long day and i am not in the mood to here bull shit" Ali said. "Alison, what's wrong today is your wedding day. The happiest day of your life" Livvie asked. " Well Livvie I didn't get married because i left my ......... I left Rafe at the alter while i ran to the man i love's house in my wedding dress after climbing out the window. And then i fell asleep in his arms. And than Rafe came and put him in the hospatal That is why i am not in Hawaii on my honeymoon. Happy Now !" Alison said trying to fight her tears. " No, Alison I am not. I never wanted this to happen. It just did." Livvie said close to tears." Livvie, I really don't want to here any more lies" Alison complained " So spare me the I am so sorry speech". " Alison before i leave. I have one question. Who`s your new love" Livvie asked puzzled. "Jack ! Now leave" Alison said. Livvie stood shocked. How could Alison & Jack be together. Jack was her fromer flame. She was trying to rekindle there old romance . She still loved him very much. But now she guessed that wouldn`t be happing because she couldn`t steal another of Ali`s loves because she just couldn`t do the to her .... to Alison. Livvie turned around to walk out but before she left she said "Ali, i truly am sorry" and then she left. Which made Alison cry even harder 

Jack walked down the hall to Alison`s aparment. He couldn`t wait to see her. He hadn`t even get any sleep. He just lay awake and though about the wonderful times ahead for the two of them. He knocked on the door but there was now anwser. "Alison are you home" he asked though the closed door. He tried opening the door. It was unlocked which was weird because if she had left it would be locked. When he walked in he saw Alison lying on the floor surrounded by glass and little above her head lying a little away from the wall was a broken frame and a picture of Alison and Livvie. Ali`s aparment was torn apart.. Laying on Alison`s heart was a frame. As Jack moved closer he saw that it was a picture of Alison & Rafe. Written across the picture were the words " You Shouldn`t Have Broken His Heart.It`s Your Time To Suffer". Jack ran to Alison`s side. He found the phone and called an ambulance. He didn`t know if she was died or alive. He couldn`t find a pluse. 

Alison lay in her hosptal hooked up onto IV`s and differnt macines. Jack watched her from the wide window that looked into her room. He heard somone run up behind and when he turned around Lucy looking around for him. When she saw him she jogged over. "Jack, it can`t be true. Who would do that to Alison" Lucy said nearly out of breath. When Jack had called her she hadn`t belived him. They sat down in the waiting room and Jack explained what he had found when he went to Ali`s. The glass, the room being torn apart, and also the picture of her and Rafe. Lucy was shocked. She couldn`t belive that somone would so that. "Livvie" she said. "I though of that, But Livvie would be happy that they didn`t get married. And that`s all i of i can think that would do that. If Alison` wakes up she can tell us. But until then.........." Jack trailed on. Than they heard Alison`s machines go off. Than doctor`s ran by going miles per hour. 

Rafe walked through the halls of Alison`s aparment building he wanted to settle what had happend between the two of them last night. As he neared her apartment he saw that the door was wide open " That`s werid she always makes sure her door is closed and locked" he wispered to himself. When he walked up to the door he saw the place tore apart. He walked in futher to see that there was glass on the floor from a broken picture frame. And the couch was torn up and also the pillows were threw on the floor and as he walked closer he saw that on the floor the picture of him and Alison had words marked across the photo it said " You Shouldn`t Have Broken His Heart.It`s Your Time To Suffer". He couldn`t belive it. Some one had hurt Alison to get back at her for hurting him. He had to get to the hospatal to see if Alison was there or if she had been kidnapped. He didn`t know which was worse. The fact was Alison had been hurt to often on his part, He had to get out of her life. But frist he had to see her on last time. 


	3. Live or Die

Alison walked towards the light. All the pain and worry left her mind as she moved closer to it. When she looked down she wasn`t wearing the diry and stained white tanktop and jeans that she was when she was home. Now she had on a long flowing light pink dress. And there was pink flowers weaved into her hair. As she walked towards the light she heard somone talking to her. They were telling her to come back. That it wasn`t her time. She didn`t want to go back to all that hurt and worry. She wanted to have fun up here,wherever here was, and had no stress hung above her shoulders. Than just as she almost reached the light she heard Jack. She heard him say that he loved her and needed her she loved him but there was so many choices. and she didn`t have much time. She had to decide Live Or Die ?. 

Rafe tore though the halls of General Hospital. He needed anwers and this was were he would find them He went up to the front desk and asked if anyone had seen Alison Barrigton. Before she could anwer Summer came along and said "Oh Rafe, It`s so sad, Alison. She......." Before she could finsh Rafe ran off. Beliving Ali had died. But Summer finshed without him " Is Dying" she finshed. Rafe ran to the 6th floor where her body would be to. He needed to see her. When he stepped off the elavteor he saw Jack, Lucy, Ian, Kate, Jamal, Marrissa, Ricky,Alison`s grandmother , & LIVVIE! sitting down waiting. But for what ?. "Rafe" Lucy said " I should have called. But it slipped my mind. These maybe her final hours. I am so sorry". " Don`t say that to him. It`s his fault. Like it always is." Jack screamed " Why not kill her yourself. What is this her punshment for leaving you. Killing her . God, and you say you love her. If you did love her you would have stayed wherever the hell you came from"Jack said." You mean Alison IS alive. But I though......Oh thank god." Rafe let out in a sigh."Don`t you get it!." Jack exclaimed "Alison is only 21 years old and she has been on her death bed TWICE on your part. You are the worst thing that ever happend to her". Rafe put his head down in shame for he knew it was true!. 

Alison watched as her loved ones fought down on earth. She was still trying to decide wether to go back or to stay in heaven. Just as she decided to leave everything she loved back on earh because she figured that they were better of without her she gota very big surprise.Paige appered beside her. "Alison, my life was cut short don`t let history repeat itself.Go back to earth. Marry your love. Mend a broken friendship, And let a good man know the truth that he was one of the best things that ever happened to you. And also try to keep evil out of Port Charles if ya can. ". And before Alison could even say a word she was gone as fast as she had appered. Alison though about what she had said Than as fast as Paige had come. Eve appered. "Alison your one of the most wonderful people i met in my life. Don`t give up your life this quickly.Go back to your life. Without you who would be there for Daniel to hang around with.And Alison Jack he loves you.Without you his life would be over. And so would Rafe`s because he would always blame himself fotr your death"." But Eve. I am truble when ever i am with a man somthing bad always happens to him". "Don`t worry Aliosn. Make the right desicon"Eve walked towards the light. She turned around and said " tell Ian i love him". And with that she was gone. Alison turned and walked back towards her whole life. 

Ian was stood over Alison.She was one of the most kindest people in the world and she was going to die whatever anyone did. Nobody could save her this time. Her suddenly heard a nose in the silent room. He listined carefully "Eve" he heard Alison whisper. Than agian she whisperd but this time she said "Ian, she loves you"."Oh my god" he whisperd. He walked out of the room in a daze. He walked past everone waiting for news on Alison. They watched him but he couldn`t think about what he had just heard Alison had said . Could she have seen Eve. Did talk to Eve. He needed to know. He turned and ran back into Alison`s room. She had her eyes open. "Ian, she loves you and Danny very much. And she is as smart as ever" Alison said smiling happily. Ian walked over and sat down by Alison`s bed "You.......You talked to her. You saw her ?. Is she alright ?" Ian asked Alison. "Ian, she is fine. She misses you, but she is fine"Alison responed "Ian is there anyone out there that i can talk to.I mean any of my friends" Ali asked ."Alison, half of Port Charles is out in the waiting room" Ian said. "Um, Livvie wouldn`t be there by any chance" Alison asked hopeful. "Ye, she is. But why would you want to see her" Ian asked confused. "Could you just send her in, please" Alison said weakly. "Um,Ya,Sure" Ian said before getting up. When he got to the door he turned around and said"So you really saw her,than"."Yes,Ian i saw Eve" She whispered softly.Ian smiled to himself and walked out. The momnet he stepped outside the door everyone ran up to him."Is she alive"?, "Is she gone"?,Is she going to make it"?,"Is she awake"? Everyone asked."She is awake" Ian repiled" and yes she will make it. And she wants to see Livvie" Ian finshed . "Livvie"Rafe asked amazed. "Are you sure it was Livvie, not Lucy" Jack asked. "Ya are you sure it was me. Ali hates me" Livvie asked. "Yes, i am sure it was Livvie. And you better hurry because i am only giving you 5 minutes each with her. She needes her rest.Go on Livvie. And Karen could i see you alone for a second". Everyone went and sat on the couches. "What is it Ian" Karen asked worried. "She saw Eve". "Who?'' Karen asked stuned "Eve`s alive". "No,no. Alison saw her in,in heaven". 


	4. New Love

Livvie walked into Alison`s room and sat down on the chair by her bed. She watched Alison she though that she was dead till Alison opened her eyes and looked at Livvie."Ali, why did you want to see me"Livvie asked witha bit of hope."Because while i was in my short coma. I was in heaven. And a angel told me some things on earth if i should decide to live.I plan i doing everyone of them. And one of them was mend a broken friendship.This dosn`t mean that everything will be the same. But at least i won`t want to through you over a cliff everytime i see you". Livvie was kind of amazed Alison wanted to kill her before. And now she wanted to try and get back there old frindship."Yes Alison i want to be friends agian,too. More than anything else in the world" Livvie repiled happily."Livvie,I know that you did everything because of the candle but i still don`t think that we will ever be as close as we were before everything happened. Because the truth is that you hurt me too much that i can`t really but everything behind me" Alison said between taking deep breaths."But Ali. You don`t love Rafe so it worked out the best. If it weren`t for me you would have never reilzed that. I don`t mean that you should be greatful or anyrhing. I just mean.....I really am sorry"Livvie explaned. "Livvie, you never got you memory back of what happened that whole time did you ?. And nobody really told you what happened. You were only told that you married Rafe, & Got pregent by Frank. Right ?"Alison asked with sadness in her voice. "Yes, Because that`s all that happened. Right?" Livvie asked unsure."No, Livvie, thats not all that happened. If that was it. I wouldn`t hate you half as much as i do....did'."Alison what did i do. Tell me, you gotta tell me" Livvie begged. Than Ian popped his head in "Livvie your time is up"."Ali, you got to tell me" Livvie pleaded but in the seconds Ian had appered Alison had difted off to sleep. Livvie got up and left. When she walked out she walked right up to Rafe & Lucy and said "tell me what i did. Tell me why Alison hates me" she asked with hurt and confusion in her voice. "Because" Lucy begin "You tried to kill her. " . Livvie went into shock and fell to the floor 

Jack walked into Alison`s room. She lay awake looking at the wall. When she noticed that he was in her room she looked at him and smiled her wonderful smile. "Jack" she whispered happily.Jack walked to her side and sat in the large chair." Jack, i love you" she stated. "I love you to Alison" Jack said aloud. "Jack, do you love enough to be with me forever" she asked scared of what his answer would be. Jack though about what Alison had just said. He wondred if what she was asking him "Alison i do. I want that more than anything else in the world. But first of all your safety is my only worry. Alison, i don't think you should stay in Port Charles. You need to be in a safer place" Jack finished. "Jack are you saying that you don't want to be with me" Alison said softly as a single tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes and silently wished that she went to heaven instead of coming back so she could spend the rest of her life with Jack. "No, Alison. I don`t mean that i don`t want to be with you. I just mean that we should go some where, like a vaction, for a few weeks, or months. And not just you alone the both of us. We could start our new relinship" Jack explaned "Without anyone to upset or bother us. Alison i want us to be together forever" Jack told her. "Oh, Jack. I am so happy. I want to leave Port Charles but not forever. Maybe just a few weeks" she repiled happliy. Chris stuck his head trough the door "Jack, get out Alison needs her rest. She don`t need to be staring up at your ugly face" Chris said jokely. "I could never get sick of looking at this face" Alison said. She started to reach up to touch Jack`s face but before her hand could touch it she started coughing really hard and than without any warning she drifted of in to a deep sleep. 

Eve watched as Alison`s news affected Ian & Karen. She loved them both and wanted nothing more than to return to her happy family. She sat were she had left Alison. It was great to see talk to somone from home. She missed her late night with Danny. And chatting with Karen about Frank,Kevin,Lucy, & most of all Ian. She missed there great adventures. She missed their honeymoon that never happend. She missed giving Alison advice about love, friendship, & The her many jobs. She even missed her ex-step-daughter Livvie who she didn`t get to know very well. She always watched what was happing in Port Charles. She shed tears when he son Daniel & Alison were in grave danger. But Ian held it all very well. She suddenly saw a bright light and Charity appered. "Eve, i am getting my chance" she said happyly " I am going to earth and I get to live my life. And guess what?. your coming with me" the young angel said to the shocked Eve. 

Charity appered in the park. She walked to a bench were a young man was sitting. He had black hair and looked sad and alone."Hello" Charity said. "Hey" He grumbled back. She sat down next to him. "My name is Charity" she said trying to be polite. He looked at like she was crazy "Ricky" he said back. He watched her as she sat down and stared to pray. She was a human now but still she liked to talk to God as often as possible "Are you praying" he said with a slight bit of mocking in his voice." yes, i am" she said back. Than Ricky just started to laugh. She turned and looked at him and said" are you making fun of me, sir" with a frown on her face. "Yes" he said between laughs. She suddenly jumped up and started to walk away very fast. He watched her as she walked away. She didn`t notice the large stumb that was in her way. He was about to warn her but before he could she tripped. He jumped up and ran toward the mystery women. When he reached her she was sitting holding her angle. "Are you all right" he asked worried."Like you care" she said with hurt in her voice. Ricky found himself really caring for her. Even though he just met her minutes ago. He felt drawn to her." I do" he said with gentless in his voice. She looked up at him. All he could think about was how pretty she was with her long blond hair and blue eyes. The oppside if any other girl he had ever been attracted to.All he wanted to do was kiss her. All though`s about Casey,Karen & Marissa flew out the window. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him right back.It was here frist kiss. She had died when she was born. That was 25 years eariler. God was giving her the chace to live. And here she was kissing a guy in her frist minutes on earth. She pulled back and said "I hardly know you" she whisperd. "Your right" Ricky said back "Here let me help you up" Ricky said helpfully"I can bring you back to your house...or your" But Charity cut him of "I don`t live here". Ricky`s smile became a frown "Oh, Are you just visting or somthing". "Oh,No. I am staying here with a....a friend. I don`t now how long i am staying. Well i guess i am staying as long as i want to" she repiled in fast happy way. "oh, well thats` great. You`ll love Port Charles" Ricky said glad that this mystery girl was staying. Charity looked into his and said "i am sure i will". "So were are you staying. A motel, or somones house". Actually i don`t really know. I was wiating for Eve. But i don`t know where she is. I don`t really now why we came here at all" and she replied ." Well how about we ride on my mortercycle over to The Recovery Room and i could by you a coffie". "Sure" Charity blurted out. And the two walked of to Ricky`s motercycle. 


	5. Piece Of My Heart

Jack sat in the hospatal watching as Alison slept in her hospatal bed. He played the events of the day through his mind. Him and Ali in his front yard. Him carrying her into the house. While she laughed her wonderful laugh. Her looking at him with love in her eyes. He had never know true love before this. He though he loved Livvie. But if what he was feeling for Alison was true love he had never really truely loved Livvie. This was love. Watching somone sleep. I would have never sat with Livvie and watch her sleep. He watched as Alison stured. He face looked as if she was in pain. He jumped up worried. What was happing to her. She suddenly started to cry out. "Jack,help me. Please don`t leave me here. I love you. Please. I really do.But i do" she said and that she started to cry. "Please. No Jack. Please don`t leave me for her. I do. I don`t love Rafe". He watched as tears rolled down her pale face. he tried to wake her but it didn`t work. That she opened her eyes "Jack, you hate me. You do. You let me go" she said beliving her dream was real." Alison i don`t hate you. I love you with all my heart.That`s why i want us to leave. As soon as posible. We need a clean start without Rafe or Livvie following us on our dates. I can see it now. We sit down to our dinner and here comes Livvie with the food "hey guys can i join you"" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Alison gave him the most loving smile that had ever appered on her face. "I though that i would never see you smile agian when i found you on the floor last night" he said hurt. "Your not getting rid of me that easy, Ramsey" she said before the loving couple brust ot laughing.   
0   
Livvie still couldn`t belive that she tried to kill Alison and shot Rafe. .No wonder Ali hated her so much. How evil was she. She was just like the rest of her crazy family.She had tried to kill her best friend in the whole world. She was the worst person in the world. How could she keep falling for men that loved Alison and then tried to steal them away.She was the crulest person that was ever born. She couldn`t belive what Lucy & Rafe had said. But then agian why would they lie. And if she did this things she should be in jail. But she wasn`t which means Alison didn`t turn her in. But why. "I should be jail" Livvie whispered as Lucy poured her some tea. She new Lucy hated her. Lucy & Ali had become best friends over the time she was affected by the candle. She had hurt Alison yet Ali had forgiven her. Alison was the most wonderful, sweetest, best friend and girl could have, person in the world. She intended to have Alison as her best friend agian. And that was her goal. To become best buds with Ali agian and find a man that truly loves her. And she wanted all this before this time next year. 

Jack walked into his house holding Alison`s tightly around the waist. She was the best thing that and ever happened to him. She was hopfully going to be his wife. Only two men had the pleasure of being loved by Alison Jamal, was her frist love. He taught her how to love. Than there was Rafe,he was her soul mate. He loved her and was the frist women that he ever loved. That he was the third, and hopfully the last that would ever have the expernce the love of being with Alison. The look that Ali gave you when she loved you could change anyone. She was like an angel. "I can`t belive that they let you out already" Jack said mad. "Jack, are you saying that you don`t want be staying with you. Because i really could stay at my house. I would be alright" Alison said trying to see if Jack was serious or joking. "Ya right. Give up a chance to see you when ever i wanted. I am not that stupid" he said playfully. Alison turned and looked at Jack. She hugged and then gave him the most wonderful kiss that Jack had ever had. "Oh, Alison i love you with all my heart" Jack said sweetly "I don`t know what i would do if i ever lost you". "Well" Alison said as she lead him to the couch " You don`t have to worry because we will always be together". He started to open his mouth say somthing but Alison kissed him instead. He would never be sick of her kisses." Jack i am tried. Do you mind if i go to bed" she said. "No of course not. Come on i`ll get the bed ready for you I am tried too so i will sleep on the couch" Jack said thinking she would argree. "Ya right. Your not sleeping on the couch in your own home". "You need yor rest. You are sleeping in the bed" he said amazed about seh would give up her own comfort for him. "I never said that i had to sleep couch" she said "I am sure we can share a bed. After all. I can put on my P.J`s and we can cuddle" she said playfully." That sounds great" and the two got ready and fell asleep as soon as there head hit the pillow.   
  
Rafe walked through the halls of general hospatal. He needed to find Lucy. He happened to walk by the waiting area on the 6th floor. As he passed he noticed that Alison & Jack. were there kissing. It hurt him so much to see the women he loved kissing another man. Alison looked beautiful in whatever she wore. She had on a casual pink tank top and cords. Yet she looked like an angel. They stopped kissing and Alison layed her head on Jack`s shoulder. Jack looked up and noticed Rafe watching them. He pretended that he didn`t see Rafe and looked back at Alison talking away. Rafe couldn`t bear to watch anymore. He started to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Alison. "Alison" he said trying not to cry"I hope your feeling better"." I am. Thanks. Rafe, i am truly sorry. But it`s just it hurt so much when you were with Livvie. I just never really got over it. But still you had no right to punch Jack. I couldn`t belive that you did that. But Rafe i will always love you. I just hope that you can forgive me" she finshed. Rafe was ready to answer her but Jack walked up to them. "Rafe" he said trying to be nice " are you ready to go Ali. We can`t miss our trian". "You.....um going somewhere"Rafe asked sadly. "Ya, we are going to take a trip" Alison answerd. "Ya i ready. Bye Rafe" she said before she turned and walked away with Jack. " Bye Alison" he whisperd. He watched as Jack put his arm around Alison and she put her head on his shoulder. He felt a tear roll down his face. Than he felt a hand on his shoulder "Cuz what are you doing here" Lucy said. Then she noticed what Rafe was watching. Alison and Jack were sharing a kiss right before the elvator door shut. "Why Lucy. Why isn`t she with me. We are soul mates. And now she is with Jack. And all i can do is sit and watch."Oh Cuz I am so sorry. I know how it feels to watch somone you love with some onther then you.But things will get better gradually . You are going to have to get used to see them together. Port Charles isn`t that big" Lucy said before Rafe cut in. "I wont` have to worry about that. There leaving Port Charles. They are going on a vacition together and when they get back i will be gone.   
  
Alison walked up to the pizza window and ordered a pizza for her and Jack. She stood and waited till she heard a voice behind her "Hello Alison". She turned around to see Rafe sitting down at a table the cold fresh snow surronding his feet. He looked at her with such love & sadness in his eyes it almost broke her heart. She walked over and stood on the other side of the table "So how are you doing". "Oh...um fine i guess. I,um, though that you and Jack were going away" he said with sadness in his voice. "Well we decided to stay here. After all can`t miss the big nurses ball. Lucy convinced us to stay" Alison said feeling werid. "Alison, i didn`t get a chance to say that i am sorry" he said in a rush. "That`s okay Rafe. It`s not your fault. It`s just that things weren`t the same after.." Alison trailed of. She looked at something behind him. Rafe turned around to come face to face to Livvie. Alison hugged her arms to ger navy blue coat. "Hello Livvie" she said harshly. "Hey Alison. Your pizza is ready" Gino called out. "Thanks" Alison said and she walked over and payed Gino and said good-bye to Rafe & Livvie and left. "Well hello Livvie. Not though destorying what is left of my miserble life" Rafe said sounding absolutely miserble as he looked. "Hello Rafe. How are you" LIvvie asked trying not to hurt him. "Not very good thanks to you as a matter of fact" Rafe said and got up and left. Livvie sat were Rafe had been moments ago. "That`s great. Everyone hates you even more" she whispered to herself. 

Jack sat and waited for Alison to return with there pizza. He had sent her out alone purposely. He wanted everything to be perfect for there frist dinner together as a couple. He had set out pink rose candles and pink,yellow,white, & red roses were covering the house.He had changed from his old baseball jersey t-shrit and put on the exact suit when him and Alison when to her grandmothers. Well not really him but "Chandler". He laughed at the memory. Then he heard her coming up the steps. He quickly ran to his room and stood a little away from the door so he could she her reation.She came in without notcing. She walked in a bit farther and relized what had happened. She dropped the pizza box and put her hands to her mouth. "Jack. You get out here" she called before she started to giggle like a school girl . He walked out and said snotty "Ms. Barrigton. It`s nice to see you agian"."Chandler" she said with knowing grin. Then playing along she said "Yes, it`s always a pleasure". "You look lovley" Jack said trying not to let on his surprise for her, for he new exatly what she would say. Alison looked down at her plain blue coat and jeans "Oh my god!. I really gotta change" she said in a rush and ran towards Jack`s room. He stood and waited for her reaction. "Oh My God, Jack" she exlaimed. "Hurry change" Jack said trying to hide his happiness without having much luck. Jack walked over and sat at the table and sat and waited. Minutes later Alison appered. She had put on the long sparkling whiteish/pinkish dress he had Marissa help him pick out. Her long blond hair fell over her face. And on her feet were sliver sandels. "Wow !" was all Jack could get out. " Thanks, I will take that as a complement" she said with a smile. "Well are you ready to go" Jack said with mystery in his voice. "What we are going somewhere. I just though that we were still staying here and eating pizza" Alison said with shock in her voice. "Ya right and waste how good you look on me. I promise you that we will have the time of your life tonight" Jack said." But Jack i always want to look good for you" she said with sweetness in her voice. Jack looked at her with love in his eyes. He walked over to helpped her in to a white coat he had found in her bag. "Well Ali lets go" He took her and the two walked out in to the winter wonderland outside there door. 

**_"I Do" Rafe said looking into Livvie`s eyes. "I Do" Livvie said. You May Kiss Your Bide. Rafe and Livvie kiss._** Rafe awoke in a sweat rembering his & Livvie`s sham of a wedding that took place in his and Alison`s speical place. "No wonder she left me at the alter" Rafe said to himself. I did after all leave her to be with her best friend and the real villin in Port Charles. What The hell was i thinking. She probley though and thinks that i just said everything about our love being untouchable just so i could kiss her.It`s My Fault that she is with Jack. Not anyone elses but mine" Rafe said to himself. Or so he though. "No it was mine" he a horrbly fermiler voice say. He looked at the door to see Livvie standing there in her house coat "Sorry i was just passing to go to the bathroom. I am staying here tonight. You know with my father" Livvie said feeling scared of Rafe`s recation. "Ya partly" Rafe mumbled. "You know somthing Livvie you must be really evil. I mean to do that to me & Alison. And then try yto kill her so many times. And then when i was lucky enough to gte back with Alison you shoot me and let me die in Alison`s arms"." Lucy and my father told me everything that happened today. And Rafe i just want to asy that i really amd so sorry. And i know you and Ali will never forgive me but you know i still really want to stress that i love you guys and i really didn`t want to hurt you" Livvie said trying not to cry. "Livvie, come here" Rafe said wiothout emotion. Livvie walked in unsure if it was a trap. "Livvie" Rafe said sweetly "If yuo ever hurt Alison agian as along as you live. I will make sure you never even see daylight agian. Got it!" Rafe said his voice stone cold. Livvie looked at him with fear and walked fastly out of the room. Rafe layed his head back on his pillow and though about Alison and what she was doing now. The exact though haqd crossed his mind the night before there wedidng."Lives can change in a matter of seconds" he said to himself as he preperd for another sleepless night. 


	6. Heaven Sent Me An Angel

Ricky sat and watched as Charity finshed of her brownie like she had never tasted anything so great. "Didn`t you ever have a brownie before" Ricky question jokingly. Charity looked up from her plate and looked at him like he was actually being serious hetr face turned a light pink. "I was joking" Ricky said filling her in. "Oh. Um, i knew that" Charity answerd. Than she flased him her big amazing smile. "So are you ready " Ricky asked falling in love with this girl every second he spent with her. "Um, ya sure" Charity said and started to get up. "Wait" Ricky said and stood up and walked over and helped her out of her seat. "Thanks" Charity. "Your Welcome" Ricky said getting embarrassed. "You know i better call Eve and find out what is going on" Charity questioned. "Ya sure there are some pay phones over there. While your at that i can pay". "No i can pay for my own" Charity said trying be nice. Ricky laughed "No that`s ok. I can pay". Charity nodded and walked towards the phones. He watched her as she phoned her friend. He whould have kept watching till heard his name. "Ricky".He looked over to see Karen sitting at a stool. He walked over "Oh, hey Karen" He said and then went back to watching Charity." You seem to really like her" Karen said. "Yah" Ricky said turning to look at Karen "it`s funny. I just met her like 3 hours ago but i feel`s like we new each other forever". "It`s called love Ricky" Karen said thankful that her former beu was happy. "Me , in love no..that`s.....that`s" Ricky said stammering. "True" Karen finshed. "I see you later Ricky" She said before she got up and left. Charity came back "Are you ready" he asked. "ya, do you know where um Ian Tornhart lives" Charity asked trying to remember. "Ya i think". "Could you maybe show me where it is. Eve wants me to go there in a about an hour. She wants me to, maybe, look around Port Charles". "I will do better then that. I will show you around this town. And then take you to Ian`s" Ricky said happy to spend more time with this girl. "I couldn`t ask you to do that" Charity said sweetly. "Of course you can`t. I offered" Ricky said and took her hand. Charity let him a guild her to the door. 

Eve knocked on her own door. "Ian`s gonna shit in his pants" she whispered to herself .She knocked agian. "I`m Coming" she heard the familer voice saying. The door swung open and she found herslf looking into the face of her husband. "Eve" Ian whisperd. "Thornheart" Eve said as if nothing had changed. "You can`t be real. Alison said she saw you but...I.....Oh Eve. You have come home to me and Danny" Ian said aloud. He hugged her as if he did this she would never leave. "Are you back forever or are you here like Rafe & Amy.Only for a short time" Ian asked happily. "Forever" Eve manged to whisper. "Eve. Your here.Your really here" Ian whisperd back to her. Before she could answer they both heard 2 year old Daniel cry out to his daddy. Eve ran past Ian and found Danny sitting on the floor. She picked him up and hugged him close. "Why Eve?" Ian questioned "Why did God give you back to me". "Because" Eve said not letting go of Danny"I got to come back and be a mother to an angel". "You mean Daniel" Ian asked. "No 25 year old angel girl. And to be a wife to you and a mother to little Danny. You don`t mind Charity being here and being part of our family. She is wonerful. She has been like a daughter to me" Eve asked. "Of Course Lambert. Anything that will keep you here in my arms"Ian said all the while smiling like a kid with candy "My wish has been granded". Eve kissed Dannys Chubby little checks. "I Love you Daniel" Eve whisperd in his ear. Ian stood and watched his wife and child. "So where`s Charity" He asked with his irish twang. "Well, she phoned forom the Recovery Room and i told her to come over in a hour" Eve said as she bonced Danny on her knees. He lauged as Ian sat down next to them and said "I get you back and i get a daughter all in the same night. He kissed Eve and the three just sat on the couch and talked. 

Jack lay on his bed looking at the sleeping Alison. When they had come home from dinner and dancing. They had put in a movie and Alison fell fast asleep in his arms. He carried her in to the bed and "tucked" her in. She looked like angel when she sleeped. Jack`s thoughs were intruded by a knock at the door. He slowly draged himself out of bed and walked trough the living room. The person started to knock agian." I `m coming" He said trying not to wake Alison. He swung open the door to come face to face with Livvie & Rafe. The surpried look on his face made Livvie speck up " We came here to talk to you and Ali". "Oh ya did. Did ya" Jack asked. "Ya we did" Rafe said grumbly. "Well to bad Alison`s asleep" Jack said .Alison walked out of Jack`s room wearing Jack`s jersey and her pajamas pants. "I awake now" She said to them. "Good now we can talk" Livvie said taking ahold of Rafe and Jack`s hands. Rafe & Jack pulled free of her grasp. " About what" Alison questioned. "Everything" was Livvie`s answer. Rafe & Livvie sat facing Jack & Alison, who was head was on Jack`s shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Jack could tell that Alison wasn`t doing this to hurt either Rafe or Livvie. But he could tell by the look on both there faces that there hearts were breaking. Suddenly Alison`s cell rang. She opened heer eyes and walked over to the table where her phone was. "Hello". Her eyes opened wide and she said " Yes. Does Karen know. I am coming over". She dropped the phone and ran into Jack`s room and shut the door. She wasn`t gone two minutes and she ran ot of the room. She had gotten dressed. She quickly pulled on her coat. " Alison" Jack asked "What are you at. What`s wrong". "It`s Eve" she said between shoving on her her shoes "She is back. She`s alive. She really wants to see me". "What" Livvie, Rafe, And Jack asked at the same time. "Come on Jack. I`m sorry Livvie, Rafe but we really gotta go". Jack jumped up and shoved onhis coat and shoes. "I really got to tell Chris. You guys can let your selfs out right" Jack said. Before they could answer Jack & Alison were gone. Rafe & Livvie sat speechless on the couch. "God didn`t Alison look so happy. I haven`t seen her look that happy since the train" Rafe said relizing that Alison loved Jack for along while. "So did Jack" Livvie whispered. 

Alison & Jack ran through the snow to Eve & Ian`s. Jack picked Alison up and put her over his shoulder and she started to laugh."Jack put me down" she asked." And let you go. Ya right i am never letting you out of me sight agian" he repiled jokingly, Jack set her down looked in to her eyes. She stopped laughing and they shared a kiss." I could kiss you forever" Jack whispered. "If you did that we would never talk" Alison whisperd back. "I could never live without you and your love" Jack said. "I love you Jack". "I love you Alison". "Image we have only been together a week and already i can`t live with out you" Jack said to Alison. " I love you with all of my heart" Alison repiled. Jack placed and kiss on Alison`s forhead and then he took her hand and started to lead her to Eve`s. He could tell Alison didn`t wanna leave yet but he knew that if he didn`t leave then he would have popped out the ring he had in his pocket. He planned on asking Alison to marry him in the next few weeks. He wanted to make sure that there love was forever. He knew it would be forever in his heart. But was Alison ready. They soon found themselves in front of Ian & Eve's door. Jack knocked and Alison cuddled in to his side. The door swung open and a very much alive Eve grabbed there hands and pulled them in. Alison hugged Eve and then Eve looked at Jack and her face lit up. " I see you made the right decision" she said. Alison walked over and kissed Jack "I sure did" she said with a laugh. "What are you talking about" Jack asked confused. Eve winked and grabbed there hands and brought then into the living room. There was a Christmas tree and decorations everywhere "Eve it looks wonderful" Alison said amazed "When did you do this". "Last Night" Eve answered. "Oh, Jack" Alison said "We have to decorate when we get home". Jack just laughed and pulled Alison into a sweet kiss. "Oh" Eve said in awe in how much Jack loved Alison. "Jack could you get Danny & Ian for me. There upstairs" Eve asked sweetly. "Trying to get rid of me" Jack asked. Eve laughed and Jack went upstairs. But before he could get to far he turned and asked " Hey Eve. Were you talking to Chris, yet". A look of happiness spread across Eve`s face "Ramsey. Not yet i am going to surprise him after" Eve sid with a hint of love. Jack turned and went upstairs. Alison couldn`t stop smiling. "Alison, you guys are so cute" Eve said "He is so in love with you. When you talk his face lights right up". "I am so in love with him" Alison said happily.   



	7. God, I Love You

Jamal & Marissa sat the recovery room with Jack. He told them how him and Alison were seeing each other. Marissa how the big date went. Jack had told them about everything from The dances to the next morning with Livvie, Rafe & Eve. Alison walked over and put her hands over Jack`s eyes and kissed him "Guess Who" she whisperd. "Well only one person i know kisses so great. So Alison" he said. She lauged and asked everyone what they wanted( she works there). After she left to get there orders Jamal spoke up. "Jack, i didn`t really belive that she would ever give up Rafe. But well congrads buddy" He said and slapped him on the back. "Well Jamal, i love her more then i ever though i could love somone. But i love her more each moment i spent with her" He replied. "Wow, Jack you and Alison look so great together" Marissa commented. "Thanks Marissa. And thanks for your help the other day" He said and whinked at her. "What help" Jamal asked. "She helped me pick out a dress for Ali" Jack said. Alison came back with there food. She gave Jack a kiss. "Marissa, could I talk to you for a minute" Alison asked. "Sure" Marissa anwered. She got up and followed Alison to a stool. "What`s up" she asked. "I really want to suprise Jack by decorating his place. So could you maybe...." Alison trialed of. "Sure" Marissa answred. "Thanks Marissa. You know you are a great friend. I really hope you and Jamal work out" Alison said. "Well I really do to. I love Jamal. And i hope me and you become really good friends maybe" Marissa asked shyly. "Of course. You know I really need a girl i can tell everything to" Alison said. And the her & Marissa hugged. "This going to be the best Christmas ever" Alison though. 

Alison ran around Jack`s living room making last minute changes. She had changed from her jeans and pink peasant top and put on a short purple dress. The whole house sparkled with Christmas stuff like a tress and stockings. She ran and stood a little in front of the door. Jack would be home any minute. She heard somone come up the path to the door. She watched as Jack opened the door and walked in. He noticed the house right away. "WOW" was all he could say. " Do you like it. I wanted to make our frist Christmas together prefect. I though maybe i could come over Christmas day and cook" Alison said nervous. "Alison come over. What do you mean". "Well I though maybe you were sick of me being here" Alison said shyly. "Sick of waking up with you in my arms. Never" Jack joked ' Actually i was going to ask you to move in with me but...." Jack said but Alison cut him of before he could finsh " I`d love to" she said in a rush. A smile creeped upon Jack`s face. He ran over and hugged Alison. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When the kiss stopped she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes."Well, you are defently going to make this the best Christmas ever" Jack whispered in Alison`s ear. She pulled away and took his hand & led him to the couch. They cuddled & remembered old memorys for the rest of the evening. 

Alison through some stuff in a box. She really needed to get everything packed today. After all tonorrow was Christmas Eve. Karen, Eve, Charity & Marissa were coming over in a hour to help. But till then she was on erh own. She heard a knock at the open door. She turned to see Livvie "Hello Alison" she said. Alison went back to packing " Hi Livvie". "Whatta ya doin" she asked trying to get Alison talking to her. "Packing, I am moving, Livvie" Alison said getting annoyed. "Oh Cool!. Where are you moving?" she asked."In with Jack" she answerd. "Oh that`s great...." she said trailing on. Alison just kept on packing." Well I guess i better go then" Livvie said and turned around. "Wait" Alison said stoppping her "Listin Livvie. I guess i amnot being very nice to you. I really should hate you. But i kind of miss you. So why don`t you come in a help me. Eve,Marissa, Charity & Karen are coming over soon. And maybe you could join us   
"Sure" Livvie screamed. "Where can I start" she said running around grabbing boxes. Alison started to laugh "Livvie I have never seen you so happy to help clean up". "Yah well I would do anything to spend more time with you" Livvie said shyly. "Thanks Livvie. That means alot cause I know how lazy you are" Alison said. Then her & Livvie brust out laughing.   


Jack smiled as he looked the sparkling ring layed on the table. He would propose to Alison Christmas morning. The wedding didn`t have to be soon. It could be two years away if she said yes. He hadn`t told anyone about it yet. Not even Jamal. He knew Alison may not say yes. But even so she was moving in with him. And waking up with Alison every morning was a dream come true. She was so amazing. He long blond hair and blue eyes. She was so happy whens she awoke in his arms.Unlike Livvie who was always so grouchy. It would get up in the middle of the night and make everything prefect. Then he would slip back into bed like nothing happend. She would be so surprised. They only been dating for 2 weeks but still........ . He had loved her for so long and now all his dreams were in his reach. He heard a knock at the door. He quicky slipped the ring in his pocket and walked to the door he swung open the door to come face to face with Rafe. "Rafe" he asked. "Yah, um, Hey Jack" he said. "Is there any reason why your here" Jack asked. "Yah, i actually wanted to talk to Alison" he asked Jack. "Well she is not here. Did you check her house" Jack asked trying not to hurt Rafe. "No, well, I though she might be here. Becuase she is here alot and, ya" Rafe said not knowing what was coming out of his mouth." Well" Jack repiled "She was here but she went back to her place. She is packing"." Packing. Where`s she going" Rafe asked. "Oh, Nowhere. She is moving here" Jack replied happily. "OH Wow, that`s um, that`s great". "Yah" Jack said feeling werid." So. I guess i will see you later" Rafe said turning to leave. "Bye Rafe" Jack as he shut the door.   



	8. The Best Night Of My Life

Alison flopped down on her and Jack`s bed. Everything was moved in and tomorow was Christmas eve. It was going to be great. Her and Jack`s frist Christmas together. And she hoped it wouldn`t be there last. Last Christmas she spent it with Rafe, and the year before Jamal. But this was bound to be the best Christmas of all. She though about the gift she had for Jack. She had collected pictures of the two of them and made a scrap book. She didn`t have much money to get him anything really nice. After all she only woked at the Recovery Room and she didn`t really make all that money. And even though Amanda would have given her the money she didn`t want to buy something from her Gran but something Jack would always remember. Jack was so sweet and she loved him with all her heart. Although they had only been together for a few weeks she new that Jack was the man she would spent the reat of her life with. Jack loved her and she new that he was so happy that she had choose to be with him. She heard a car haul up the drive way. Jack was home. She hauled his sweater over her white and blue dress and ran through the house and out the front door.Jack was shocked and happy to see Alison fly through the door with a big smile on her face. She ran to him and jumped in to his arms. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. The two just stood in the fresh snow and shared a kiss. Jack new that he was making the right choice by asking her to marry him   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Eve, Karen, Alison, & Charity were all getting ready for the annual Christmas ball. Everyone of them had dates. Eve was ofcourse going with Ian, Karen was going with Frank, Alison & Jack, & Charity well she a differnt case. Eve new she really,really liked Ricky Graza. Eve herself belived in frist love and also while in heave Ed told her Charity came back to help somone who`s life was changed by an angel. She Ricky had been in love with fellow angel Casey. And after she left he was never the same. And beside that his sister Gaby had left with Joe at the same time. He had been with Karen for awhile when her and Frank were apart. She and asked Karen about him and she had told her Ricky was wonderful so she didn`t mind Charity seeing him. Charity hadn`t see him in a week because he had went to vist Gaby and Joe. But still she really prayed he would return and could share her first dance with him. Eve had made Ian leave and let her surprise him when he returned. so he and Frank had gotten ready and they would come pick them at 8:00. Alison wanted to get home and suprise Jack with how she looked. He though that she had a late shift at the Recovery Room that ended an a half hour before the ball. Karen had chosen to wear a long blue velvet dress. Her brown hair was pined up into a updo (On behalf of Alison). She wore a sliver locket which Frank gave her. Alison wore a long silky pale pink dress. Her beautiful blond hair was curled (On behalf of Eve & Charity) and she had a small sparkly pink hand bag and sliver sandals. Eve wore her hair long and natural and wore a long white off the shoulder dress. It would be the frist time for everyone (except Ali, Jack, Karen, Frank, Charity, & Danny) to see her and find out she is alive. Yes she knew that a few people (Rafe,Livvie,Jamal, & Marissa) knew she was here. But Chris, Kevin, or Lucy didn`t know that she was alive & well. Everyone had one Charity and boy did she look great. Instead of her usual caual hair style which ment her long bond hair held in a half pony tail. She had it curled and left loose. And instead of her plain clothes she wore a long white dress. She wore make-up and white sandals on feet. She had decided to wear a large white hat also, She was amazed at how she turned out. Just when they were finshing Karen off they heard a knock on the door "I`ll get it" Alison said "It`s probley Ian & Frank". She went to get the door. They waited and they never heard Ian or Frank. A minute later Alison appered and whisperd "It`s for you Charity. It`s Ricky".   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Ricky waited for Charity in Ian`s living room. He though about her the whole time he was visting Gaby. He couldn`t get her out of his head. So he left on a earlier flight and went stright home and put on an old tux he had from a nurses ball. He hoped that he could be Charity`s date for the Christmas ball. When he saw Alison all done up and Ian`s he figured that Charity had gotten a date while he was away. He asked Alison if Charity had a date. And much to his surprise she anwsered "no". She put on a big smile and told him to wait a sec. His thoughs were intruded by a sound. he looked up to see Charity looking at him with smile. He looked at her with her long white dress and curls "I have never seen anyone so gorgeous" he said to her. She blushed a light pink and answered "Thanks. You don`t look to bad yourself there Ricky". He stood up and walked over to her "I was wondering if you didn`t already have one maybe you would be my date for the ball" he said hopefully. " I would love to be" she answerd " Just wait one sec while I tell Eve that I am going". She turned around and left he stood and let out his breath. She was actually going to be his date which maybe could lead to more dates. She walked back in a put on her coat "Are you ready" she asked. "Sure". Then he opend the door and she walked out and headed for his car. This was going to be the best night of his life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   



	9. A Moment Like This

  
Jack sat on the couch and waited for Alison who should be home in a half hour. He new that she wanted him to stay here and get ready but he really wanted to see her. He was about to slip on his coat of his tux when he heard a car pull up. He walked to the window and say Alison`s car. He ran back a sat on the couch. He heard her walk up the path. When the door opened he expected to see her rush in with her jeans and coat on and run stright for her dress. But nstead she walked in slowly. When he saw her he almost fainted. She stood there with her long blond hair curled and falling by her face like an angel. She wore a long silky pale pink dress and it looked great on her. It sparkled like a star when the light shone on it. She gave him a big smile and walked over to him. "So" she asked "What do you think". She twirled around so he could see the whole thing. "Beautiful" he whispered. "i though you were working" he asked. "I wanted to surprise you" she answered. "Well you sure did. I will defently have the most wonderful date there" he said. He watched as her face turned pink and she came over an hugged him."So" she asked as she pulled away "Are you ready to go. I know it`s a little early but still Eve,Ian,Karen,Frank, Charity, & Ricky are already there so we won`t be the frist". " Yub" Jack said before pulling her in for another hot kiss. Jack pulled away and whispered in her ear " If I don`t stop kissing you i`ll never stop". Alison looked into his eyes and smiled. She pulled on his hand and they walked out to Jack`s car to go to the ball. Jack couldn`t wait till tomorrow to ask her to marry him. He only hoped she would say "Yes".   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**_(BTW: Juile IS Alive & Married To Chris. They Have Christina.Frank & Lucy Also Help Them Raise Her.)_**   
Rafe really hoped his plan would work. He walked back and forth in Lucy`s house and though about his plan. He would take Livvie to the ball and then the two whould try and make it look like they decided to give there"Love" another try. They both hoped that Alison would get jealous, leave Jack & return to Rafe. They just hoped that people would belive them. He new that this was really mean but he loved Alison and he couldn`t live without her. Thoughs of kidnapping her had actually crossed his mind. But he had pushed them out of his head. He heard Livvie come down the stairs. She really wanted to look sexy to get Jack back she had told Rafe but what she was wearing was a little over the top. She wore a very short,tight bright red dress. Her hair was long and wild (which really was unusual). She had choosen to wear bright red lip stick and high black sandels. "Livvie" Rafe asked "Didn`t you go a bit over board". He face turned a light had turned a light shade of red "Do you think?". "Yes" Rafe answered "But it`s to late to change so come on". Livvie slipped on a faux leather coat and walked out to her car. Rafe followed he slipped into the passenger side. He had worn a tux and didn`t even fix his hair. He was so sad the whole way there all he could think of was Alison and he knew by the look on Livvie`s face all she could think of was Jack. Before they new it the were there. They got out and didn`t say a word. The moment they entered they saw all of Port Charles there. Livvie saw her father & Lucy, Karen & Frank, Christina & Serena. & then she saw them. Jack & Alison were sharing a kiss while talking to Chris & Juile. They were all smiles. "Are you ready" she heard Rafe whisper. "As i ever will be" she whispered back. And then they walked into the beutiful ball room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Jack twirled Alison around on the dance floor. She laughed as he dipped her and her long curly hair reached the floor. When he pulled her back up she whispered in is ear "Hey look the odd couple is back together". "What" he asked. "Look" she whispered back "Behind me". when he looked he was amazed to see Livvie & Rafe holding each other talking to Lucy."you don`t think they are trying to make us jealous" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "If they are it won`t matter. I have all I want right here". Jack`s heart melted with the words that she said. She looked up at him with love in her eyes. She layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "From now this is our song" Jack whispered in her ear. Alison smiled and though "Me & Jack`s song`s ''A Moment Like This".**__**

_*****What if I told you it was ment to be_   
_Whould you belive me , Whould you belive_   
_It`s always feeling that we met before_   
_So tell me that you don`t think I crazy when I tell you love has come here_   
_A Moment like this, some people wait a life time_   
_For a moment like this, Some people search forever for that one special kiss_   
_Oh i cant believe its happening to me_   
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains_   
_Something so tender that i can't explain_   
_well I (i) may be dreaming but till i lie awake can't we make this dream l last forever_   
_And I chares all love we share_   
_For_   
_A Moment like this, some people wait a life time_   
_For a moment like this, Some people search forever for that one special kiss_   
_Oh i cant believe its happening to me_   
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_   


Could this greatest love of all   
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall   
]so let me tell you this some people wait a life time for

_A Moment like this, some people wait a life time_   
_For a moment like this, Some people search forever for that one special kiss_   
_Oh i cant believe its happening to me_   
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_   
_ For a moment like this_   
_ohhhhhhhhhhh like this ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh serach forever oh yah_   
_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this_   
_wohhhhhhh like this(...........)_   
__

. "Oh Alison" he though "You whould never have to do anything to make me love you anymore then I do right now" .Jack caught a glimpse of Rafe & Livvie watching them. But instead of whispering it to Ali he would enjoy this moment. He twriled her out and then pulled her back clode to him. He couldn`t wait to make her his wife. The song ended and everyone stopped danceing. "I love you" Alison said aloud. "I love you to, Ali" he answered back. "Come on I want to say hi to Lucy" she said drgging him towards Lucy & "the happy couple". "Hello Lucy" Alison said tapping her friend on the back. Lucy turned in surprise and then her face lit up. "Well hello you two". "Hello Lucy " Alison said leaning in to give her a hug. "Hello Lucy" Jack said giving his old friend a hug. "Hello Livvie, Rafe" Alison said trying very hard not to laugh aloud. And she was doimg a great job of it. "Hey Ali, Jack" Livvie said cheerfully. "Jack, Alison" Rafe said trying to sound happy but Jack could see the sadnes in his eyes. But it seemed Alison couldn`t "So are you guys back together" she asked. "Yah, we decided to give our love another chance" Livvie piped up. "What Love" Jack heard Lucy mumble under her breath. "Alison could I talk to you for a sec" Lucy asked. But before Alison could answer Lucy had her dragged to the other side of the room. "You do know that they are doing this to make you & Jack jealous" she asked. "Yah, i do" Alison answered. "He still loves you" She informed her friend."He blames himself, not you". "Lucy, please don`t do this. I am told him this and now i`ll tell you. You don`t know how much Heart Ache he has caused me since I have known him. But I would never give up the time we spent together for anything. But now I am with Jack & I love him. So Luce, If whenever I see you, you try and get me & Rafe back together. I guess we can`t be friends any more. Because that chapter of my life is over". With that Alison turned and walked away. "Wait Alison" Lucy called "I wouldn`t want to lose your friend ship for anything. So i will be happy that you are happy and safe and hopefully sound". Alison laughed and hugged her friend. "We also have another thing to be thankful about". "What" Lucy asked confused. "That" Alison said pointing towards the door way. Lucy turned to look. Walking through the door was Ian & "Eve" Lucy gasped. "Eve`s alive". The look on her face was pure shock. But the as she saw Eve carry little Daniel , Alison saw a tear run down her face. "That is the most beautiful, most wonderful thing I have ever seen. Excuse Me Alison" Lucy said. She walked towards her friend(s) in a daze. Alison stood smiling. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. "Hey beautiful" Jack whispered in her ear "I missed you". "I was only gone for a minute" she laughed. "The longest minute of my life" he joked. "What were Livvie & Rafe getten on about" Alison questioned. "Oh nothing, just how much they are in love and how they can`t wait to start where there marrage left off. Oh and how they were in love the whole time but they didn`t want to hurt you" Jack said wondering how Alison would take the news. Oh" Alison said turning around to face him "Well I guess we have nothing to worry about. I mean it is great to find out the man you were going to marry didn`t love you but your ex. best friend" Alison trying to cover her hurt. "Alison are you all right" Jack asked. "Fine" she whispered but he could tell she was tearing up inside. "Alison, are you still in love with Rafe" Jack asked praying her answer would be no. "Of course not" Alison said giving him a kiss "It`s just I though at least I had two, well now three" she said giving him a smile " That the man I was with actually cared for me. But I guess it`s back to two". Jack watched as tears started to pour down her face. "Oh Ali" Jack said hugging her. "Nobody has ever loved me" Alison told him " And nobody ever will. I will be alone forever". "I love you. And you will never be alone as long as I am alive" Jack assured her. "Jack i really gotta get out of here" Alison told him "You can stay if you want, I just really got to go for a walk". "I am going with you" Jack told her and they left hand in hand. Meanwhile Rafe & Livvie had been wtaching the whole time "Alison thinks I never loved her. This was a big mistake" Rafe said sorrowly. "Yah, look at her. She thinks nobody ever loved her. We ruined her life. Maybe we should come clean" Livvie asked. "No" Rafe said holding her arm tight "She will never find out what we tried to do.Never do you understand". "Yes" Livvie whispered. Jamal & Marrisa danced past them. Rafe smiled "i wish that were me & Alison" he though "And it will be someday, b/c i will never give up on my angel".   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_* Song "A Moment Like This" Sung By American Idol Winner Kelly Clarkson_**


	10. Is That A Yes?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Alison & Jack walked through the park hand in hand. "I love you, Alison" Jack said stopping to look at her. "I love you, too" she smiled sweetly. "Ali, i have something to ask you" He said. "What" Alison said sitting on a near by bench. Jack smiled at her and kneeled before her "Alison i love you more the any man has ever loved a women" Jack said. Allison's mouth fell open "And I will give you the world if you say you'll be my wife". Jack slowly opened a small box to reveal a sparkling pink ring. It was beautiful. "Oh Jack" Alison managed to whisper "It's perfect". "So is that a yes?" he asked. Tears poured down over Alison`s face. "Yes". "Yes that's a yes" Jack asked. "Yes that's a yes" Alison cried hugging him. Jack kissed his bride to be a slipped the ring on her finger "It was made for you" he said happily. "I love you Jack" Alison said again kissing him. :I cannot wait another minute to become Mrs. Alison Ramsey". Jack stood up and pulled Alison into a sweet kiss "How about we go back to the party and show everybody how much I love the future Mrs. Alison Ramsey. "Id love to" Alison said looking the ring "It really is perfect"she as Jack put his arm around his future wife. 


	11. Misery & Love

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Alison stepped back into the beautifully decorated room. Her ring shone under the light. "Alison" her mother called running over to her "Are you alright. I saw you run out" she cried. "Yes I am fine, mother". She looked at Jack and said "Better then ever". Jack kissed his bride-to-be & said 'Me to". "What`s going on with you to" Elizabeth asked "You both seem very happy". "One second, Mrs.Barrigton" Jack said. He looked at Alison and she nodded. Jack ran to the stage and took the microphone "Ladies & Gentleman I have a announcement to make". Everyone turned and looked at Jack on the stage. He looked at Alison and put his hand put. She smiled and walked towards him with a big smile on her face. "Only moments ago I asked the love of my life to marry me" There was gasps from the people listining "And she said Yes". Jack took Alison hand a lifted her upon the stage. She held up her hand a started to laugh. Everyone clapped as Alison and Jack kissed. They turned at looked at everyone and smiled. "To Jack & the future Mrs.Ramsey" Chris called from the dance floor. Jack smiled and helped Alison down from the stage. "I love you Alison" Jack whispered in her ear "And I Jack Ramesy" she whispered back. "I cannot belive it!. My baby bro getting married" Chris said hugging Jack then Alison "And I cannot belive you will be my sister". "And you`ll be my brother. Who would have ever though" Alison laughed. "Alison" Lucy called "Your getting married". "I Know" Alison said kissing Jack`s cheek. 

Rafe walked trough the park. "Alison is marrying Jack" he whispered to himself. He heard sniffles coming from a park bench. "Miss are you alright" he asked the brown head. She looked up through teary eyes and whispered "Yah". 'Are you sure" Rafe asked "Because you look sad". "I am fine. It's all right". "No it isn't" Rafe said sitting next to her "Maybe I can help". "I doubt it" She answered. "well bascally every thing has happened to me. So if you want to talk about it". She rubbde her tears away and looked at him". I don`t know why I am telling this to a stranger but.Well you see this guy, Jason, who I have loved for a long time is with another women.And now it`s to late" she sighed. "yah i know how it feels" Rafe sighed leaning agiant the back of the bench "No you don`t" She said looking at him " no one does". "Well the women I love is getting married to another man" he moaned. "Ouch" she smiled "Has to hurt". "Big time. We were supposed to be married like a month ago but she called of the wedding and ran off to be with him". "Double ouch" she laughed. "yah" He laughed "Rafe Kovich" he said putting out his hand. "Elizabeth Webber" she smiled through her tears "Nice to meet you". "You to" Rafe replied. 


	12. New Promises

I do not own any Port Charles character`s. But i do own Shelle (Michelle) & Aiden   


Ricky brought Charity into the park. "What is it" she asked. She felt the blind fold across her eyes. "It`s your Christmas Present" Rickt said "& here is it". He sat her down on a nearby bench "Okay" he said taking off the bandanna. "ohmigod" she whispered. The trees in the small area were covered with white lights. She looked around white roses made a small circle "May I have this dance" Ricky asked. "But there isn`t any music" Charity pointed out seconds after she spoke sofe music filled her ears "It`s call 'angel'" he said "Just like you are to me". she smiled and placed her hand in his. He brought her to the small circle. They stood in the middle and danced. After awhile she said "I love this. It`s the best present I have ever recived". "I have something else" he siad takeing a small box out his pocket. 'oh" Charity moaned. He took out a small ring. It had two sliver hearts joined together. "That`s our hearts" Ricky said shyly. "Yes it is" Charity said hugging him close. Ricky smiled at his beautiful angel. 

"I can`t belive, you came back to be" Ian said hugging Eve. 'It`s a Christmas Miracle" Eve said kissing her husband on the cheek. "You don`t know how muc much I missed you Lambert". "I missed you,Ian" Eve said sadly "I watched you & Danny ever second. I nearly died,no pun intended, when The avatar took Danny". Ian laughed "No pun intended, huh" he said lifting her up and spinning her around "no" Eve laughed.. Ian set Eve on the ground "You look beutiful" Ian said kissing her. "you too" Eve answered "We really should get back to the party. Danny is with Karen and I want to see him every second i can" Eve took Ian`s hand an walked him into the ball room in time to hear "Only moments ago I asked the love of my life to marry me" Eve gasped at the voice "And she said Yes". She turned to see Jack & Alison standing on the stage. Jack held up Alison`s hand and her ring shone under the light. She brust out laughing and they kissed. Eve startde clapping and everyone did the same "They are getting married" Eve smiled kissing Ian. 

"So Elizabeth, would you like to get a cup of coffee" Rafe asked her. "Sure" She said standing up. When she stood up he noticed that she wore a long, black sparkly dress "If i may ask wasting are wearing such a beutiful dress, on a cold park". She smiled "I planed on wearing it to my friends party but i new Jason & Cortney would be there so......... But U guess i didn`t waste it". Rafe smiled when he relized that she was flirting with him. "Insted of the coffee, how about I take you to the party b/c when Jason see you in that dress, biy will he ever regret passing by you". Elizabeth brust out laughing "You must be a angel". Rafe laughed at the inside joke. If she only new. "So Miss. Webber may I" Rafe asked. he put his arm out and she linked into it "Yes Mr.Kovich you may". The both lauged and walked to the party. 

"I cannot belive it" Jamal said madly. He banged his fist agianest the brick wall at the park. He sat sadly down on a park bench. "Frist my best friend will soon be married to the love of my life and then I catcgt my new girlfriend kissing my her 'old school friend'" he screamed to the world. "You think you had a bad night" A female voice said. He looked up to see a beutiful girl looking at him. She had long black, curly hair, that went down her back and besides that she was out of this world gorgeous. "Excuse me" he asked. "Well" she said plopping down "Frist on my way to my friends party i broke the heel on my brand new shoe. It was the perfect shoe,too. Then my brand new dress ripped. Then my boyfriend, of 3 years broke up with me, for my sister. Of all the people.". Jamal had to smile at the women. She smiled back at him "You think this is funny". "I still think my night was worse" he said. "My names Jamal" he said putting out his hand. "Michelle" she laughed. "Well I have to saw you are in a pretty good mood for someone who had such a bad night" Jamal pointed out. "Well I was planning on breaking up with Chad for awhile". Jamal shook his head and remembered why he was so mad. Alison was marrying Jack. And it hurt more then when she was to marry Rafe. "So who is the love of your life" she asked. "Ali" he smiled "But we haven`t been together for a lonh while. But you never really get over your frist love I guess". "Yah" she shook her head "MY frist was when I was 7 years old. I had such a crush on the boy. He never new I was alive. Well he did we were best friends for about a month but he just saw me as one of th guys. We moved to another area, though"."What was his name" Jamal asked. She though for awhile "I can`t really remember. It started witha J though". "You can`t remember your first loves name" Jamal laughed. "Hey" she said "He had a nickname. We all called him Woody for some reason" she laughed. Jamal`s face grew serious. He looked her over "Shelle" he asked. Her eyes opened wide "Woody" she crocked. "Shelle, no way" he cried standing up. "You are so not Woody. He was this like skinny little boy who always had a milk mustache" she laughed at the memory. Jamal took out his wallet. Michelle saw him root through some pictures. he saw ones of him & his buddies & ones of girls (grhhhh) the after all the sereching he pulled out a small picture. He handed it to her. She gaspde. It showed a little boy with a milk mustache & a small girl with long black briads. "Woody" she cried jumping into his arms."I cannot belive that it is u". Jamal lifted her off the ground and spun her around. They never seemed to see two r small pictures fall out of Jamal`s forgotten wallet. A picture of Alison floated to the ground. Then a picture of Marissa. It didn`t matter because Jamal would soon need more space in his wallet. (hint,hint) 

Livvie walked sadly over to the statue of an angel "Hey God. I need a little help down here" she prayed to herself. "Hey there" A male voice said. Livvie turned around. "Aiden" she asked shocked. "Hey Livvie I came here to find my best friend" he said. "Oh Aiden" she cried running into his open arms. 


	13. A New Start 4 Us Both

* I don't know if Scott Knows Rafe. But In This Story he doesn't. & I don't know if Lucy knew Elizabeth but she did in this story also.   
"I cannot believe that Jamal saw me kiss you" She screamed at Matthew. "Sorry Missy. But you were going to dump him any ways" he pointed out "No I wasn't. I was going to tell him the truth that I have to move back home b/c my Father is sick" she whined. "Well you have to go now any ways. & Missy I love you. I always have and you love me" Matthew said hugging her. "I know but I didn't want to hurt him this way" she sniffled. "I Know baby" He whispered into her ear "Missy we have to go, right now.". "Coming" she said taking a hold of his hand. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you" Missy said. "Excuse me" A female voice asked. They turned to see Alison and Jack watching them "Ali" She asked surprise "Congrats". "Don't you say one word 'Missy". How dare you do this to Jamal. He loved you". Alison walked up to her a slapped her hard across the face "That's what you get for hurting my best friend". Missy just stood to shocked to say anything. Alison turned in her heel and walked over to Jack "Let's go" she whispered. Jack held her hand and they walked away 

"Shelle I cannot believe that it's really you" Jamal said still shocked. "Me either. who would have ever believed dorky little Woody would turn out to be such a hottie" Shelle laughed sipping her hot coffee. "haha" Jamal said "Who would have believed hot little Shelle would turn out to be so dorky" he joked. "hey" she said offended. "Just joking. You are beautiful" he said. "Thanks" she said blushing at the comment. 

"Oh Aiden, I cannot believe it's you" Livvie gushed. "I cannot believe i have found my best friend. And looking this good" Aiden said eyeing her red dress. Livvie looked down and blushed "Don't ask" she said. "I wont. So how are you?" he asked leading her to a bench. "I'm fine. Well as can be expected". "Why do you say that" he asked. "Well you see I cannot remember what happened to me from last March to now" she told him. "Ouch! What happened" he asked. "I was told the other that I was........well i don't want to talk about it. How are you?. How's your wife". "My wife?" he asked confused "You don't mean Maria". "Yah. How man wife's do you have". "None" he said shaking his "We never got married". "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Livvie yelled shocked "But you were so in love". "not as much we seemed. I mean she loved me but I loved another". "Who" Livvie asked very confused and shocked. "You" he said simply. Livvie sat shocked. She sat still as Aiden moved closer, and then finally he was right in front of her "I loved you Livvie. And I still do". Then he kissed her! 

"Well Rafe, Here we are" Elizabeth presented when they are arrived at Sonny's (her friends). door. "How do I look" she asked "Any mud or any thing". "No you look perfect" Rafe said honestly. "Thanks" Elizabeth said surprised. Elizabeth looked down at her long pale blue dress "And how's my hair" she said asking about her long brown hair which was curled and piled on top if her head. "Perfect" Rafe laughed. "Okay, ready" she asked. "Ready" he answered. She knocked on the door. They could here the song "Make It through The Rain" play inside. A few seconds later the door swung open. A blond women in a long black dress greeted them. "Elizabeth" she said shocked. She saw Rafe and asked "And who is this?' "This" ELizabeth said smiling at Rafe "Is Rafe". "Well Hello Rafe" The Women said "My name is Carly. Come On in guys". Elizabeth hung to Rafe`s arm and walked in past Carly "Were not the best of friends" she whispered in Rafe`s ear. "I though so" Rafe laughed. "So do you see anyone you know?" Elizabeth asked. "I should be asking you that" she said turning to look at him "See anyone you know". Rafe looked around till he saw someone he saw before "Him" he said pointing to a man "He used to be married to my cousin". "Scott Baldwin" Elizabeth said trying not to laugh "Oh my. Well maybe we should say hello". "Okay" Rafe sid taking her hand. "Scott you were not invited" someone was saying "Yah well came to see if you were doing anything illegal". "Hello Scott" Rafe said interrupting. "Do I know you". "I'm Rafe Kovich. Lucy is my Cousin. I know Serena & Christina". "Oh Hello Rafe. Glad to meet you. Serena always talks about you". "Good things I hope" Rafe laughed. "Of course. How are Christina & Lucy. It`s been about a month I think". "Oh great. Christina cannot wait to see 'santa'". "Oh that's great, I was planing on dropping by tomorrow. I will mention I saw you". "Okay Bye" Rae said. He turned to to Elizabeth "Hello Sonny" she was saying "Thanks for inviting me". "Oh no problem Liz. Enjoy yourself ". "Oh I will" she said "Done" she asked Rafe. "Yes" he answered. "So who's your cousin" she asked. "Lucy Coe" he answered. "Really Luc is your cuz. I knew her a bit a few years ago". "Cool. It's kind of like we were meant to be" he joked. "Yah, meant to be" she agreed. "Would you like something to drink" Rafe asked "I would love something cold. That Coffee really warmed me up". "same" Rafe agreed. After they had gotten some punch a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance" he asked. "I would love to" she said smiling. He smiled back and took her hand. They swayed to the music together. Rafe looked the feeling of having Elizabeth in his arms. When the song ended they left the floor. "I liked that" she admitted. "me,to" he said shooting her his dazzling smiled. "I don't want to ruin our evening, but is he here". Elizabeth answered "I don't see. Oh i spoke to soon. They are coming our way. Oh God". She looked at rafe with panic in her eyes. "hello Elizabeth" A female voice said behind Rafe. "Hey Courtney" she said putting on a fake smile. Rafe turned around, and found he was looking a blond haired girl, and a tall brown hair man. "Hello, My name is Rafe. I'm Elizabeth's date" he said lying. Elizabeth looked at him wide eyes and them played along "Jason, Courtney this is Rafe Kovich, Rafe, this is Jason & Courtney" she said pointing to each. "nice to meet you Rafe" Jason mumbled. "Nice to meet you too" Rafe said smiling "And like wise to you Courtney" he bent down and kissed her hand. "Oh well, what a lucky find you picked, Liz" Courtney said blushing. "I know" She said. "I'm am the lucky one" Rafe said. Before Elizabeth new it Rafe had pulled her into a hot kiss.......... 

"Oh Jack, i know you maybe hate me because of what I did. But I can't stand to see Jamal get hurt, again. Especially when i hurt him last time". "Oh Alison, i don't hate you. I love you more. That was brave, You expressed what you were feeling & that's what I love most about you". "Thanks Jack" Alison said snuggling into his chest. "I cannot believe that I am going to be your wife. It will be the happiest day of my life". "And it will be the best day of my life, also" he said kissing the top of her head. 


End file.
